1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally known liquid crystal display device performs display by supplying potential that a digital memory element holds to a liquid crystal cell of a pixel (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-118307 A). Such a display output method using what is called a memory function tends to be superior in power saving capability compared to a display output method of updating voltage applied to the liquid crystal cell in accordance with a gradation signal in each frame.
A digital memory element disclosed in Patent Literature 1 can switch only the turning on and off of the pixel, but cannot have gradation capability in three values or more. However, higher gradation output has been desired in response to requirements for the liquid crystal display device having the memory function.
The present invention intends to solve the above-described problem, and it is an object thereof to provide a liquid crystal display device that can achieve the memory function and a display output function having gradation capability at two values or more. It is another object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal display device that can perform switching between display output using the memory function and display output using gradation capability at two values or more.